1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum electric kettle.
2. Description of Background Art
A welding technology is often used to join a heating disc component and a double-layer vacuum kettle body of an existing vacuum electric kettle. The welding technology requires a very high dimensional accuracy on a workpiece. When the accuracy between the heating disc component and the double-layer vacuum kettle body does not match well, the heating disc component and the kettle body cannot be welded together. In addition, after the heating disc component and the kettle body are welded together, the heating disc component and the kettle body cannot be disassembled and reworked. When vacuum detection on a sandwiching of the kettle body is not qualified, the whole product is worthless.
In order to solve the above problems, Chinese Patent No. CN201585852U provides an “electric kettle.” The technical solution of the electric kettle includes a kettle body and an electric heating apparatus. The kettle body includes an upper kettle body and a lower kettle body that are fixedly joined by means of a threaded connection or snap fit screwing. The lower kettle body includes an outer shell and a liner with a vacuum thermal insulation layer being positioned between the outer shell and the liner. An outer edge of the heating tray is sleeved with a seal ring. The seal ring is installed between the upper kettle body and the lower kettle body. The lower kettle body of the electric kettle uses a vacuum thermal insulation structure, and the electric kettle has a better thermal insulation property.
However, the foregoing electric kettle has the following disadvantages: 1. The seal ring of the electric kettle is installed between the upper kettle body and the lower kettle body, which causes that two kettle bodies, namely, an upper kettle body and a lower kettle body, to be needed to be manufactured separately for the electric kettle, causing inconvenience for manufacture and greatly improving manufacturing costs. 2. The seal ring of the electric kettle is rigidly fixed to the upper kettle body and the lower kettle body, and a sealing effect of the seal ring is not ideal.